Cases for tablet-computing devices have been available for some time. They are most commonly used to protect the device and allow the user some amount of personalization. Typically these cases have been fabricated from a soft flexible material like leather, synthetic leather, or a polymer based fabric (e.g. nylon, polyester, or polymer coated cotton). The functional advantage of the flexible materials is that they can accommodate a hinge without a separate part. The material itself flexes accomplishing the opening and closing action. Sometimes the flexible material is incorporated with a rigid or semi-rigid insert. This allows some portions to be stiff while still having the hinging properties in other regions—similar to a hard back book.